


【麦雷】当我在军情六处的时候我们做了什么（PWP一发完）

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC-17, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>上废话：这是很久很久之前答应了亲爱的的一篇军情六处Play，结果我咸鱼了好久好久啊，才想起自己车库还有这辆车没开出来，今天吃颗肾宝，开辆车送给亲爱的，顺便七夕都没有送亲爱的什么，就这篇PWP送给她好了。<br/>不知道姑娘们看到这个标题会不会很熟悉，好的姑娘们七夕快乐。<br/>私设：麦雷已交往。<br/>预警：除了NC-17，还有很多很多OOC，数不胜数的bug，慎入。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【麦雷】当我在军情六处的时候我们做了什么（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 上废话：这是很久很久之前答应了亲爱的的一篇军情六处Play，结果我咸鱼了好久好久啊，才想起自己车库还有这辆车没开出来，今天吃颗肾宝，开辆车送给亲爱的，顺便七夕都没有送亲爱的什么，就这篇PWP送给她好了。  
> 不知道姑娘们看到这个标题会不会很熟悉，好的姑娘们七夕快乐。  
> 私设：麦雷已交往。  
> 预警：除了NC-17，还有很多很多OOC，数不胜数的bug，慎入。

当我在军情六处的时候我们做了什么 （PWP 一发完）  
Greg不知道这一切是怎么发生的，此刻的苏格兰场重案组探长正被特工头子Mycroft压在他在军情六处大的过分的办公桌上，实木的办公桌的表面虽然非常光滑，却还是把Greg的腰部硌地有些不适，他一面想要推开欺身压在自己身上的Mycroft，一面又努力挣开死死箍住自己手腕的大手。  
我的上帝！我发誓我是来找Mycroft有正经事的，Greg一边把自己的脑袋扭向一边打算躲开Mycroft的吻——没想到却把自己的脖子送了出去，一边想着从军情六处的大门口到Mycroft的办公室这短短几分钟的时间，为什么事情会从：“严肃地找Mycroft算账”变成了“和自己的恋人做爱”。  
在今天下午，重案组的探长难得不需要加班加点地查案子，Greg一边喝完桌子上还剩下最后一口的外卖咖啡，一边胡乱地把自己办公桌上乱七八糟的档案摞成一叠，然后大手随意地把桌子上所有零零碎碎的东西都一口气塞到离自己右手最近的那个抽屉，上一秒还堪比乱葬岗的办公桌面马上就勉强空出一块，除了那一叠有些摇摇欲坠的档案和资料。  
Greg看了看自己的手机，没有Holmes兄弟俩莫名其妙的短信，时间正好是正常的下班时间，Greg发誓自己一刻都不想多呆在这，生怕下一秒就看见Sherlock那个欠揍的身影。  
没想到Greg正准备去拿挂在钩子上的大衣，自己办公室的大门就被打开了——这世界上只有Sherlock从来不会敲自己办公室的门，好探长觉得自己的好运气要用完了，他有些丧气地耷拉下肩膀看着自己的办公室闯进来一个熟悉的黑色身影。  
“哦，下午好，Lestrade探长，希望我没有打扰到你。”Sherlock的语气让Greg再熟悉不过——简直是一如既往地欠揍。  
“上帝！我真希望你没打扰到我，”Greg翻了个白眼，“又出什么事儿了？”  
Sherlock脱下了手上的黑色皮质手套塞进风衣右边的口袋里，他耸了耸肩说：“没什么大事，我看得出来今天的案件都非常的简单甚至不需要动脑子都能看出名堂来。”  
Greg觉得自己快要忍不住把他从窗户里扔出去了。  
“所以你今天来是跟我闲聊吗？”Greg坐回了自己的位置，不停地看着自己手机上的时间。  
“不，我只是来取一个小东西。”Sherlock扯出一个满是褶子的笑容，然后脱下自己的风衣随意挂在了一个钩子上，走到Greg的办公室放档案的柜子旁边。  
Sherlock指了指柜子对着Greg说：“不介意我动一下吧？”  
好探长一脸茫然地说：“这里的案子你基本上都碰过。”  
“噢，不不不，你误会了，我要的不是案子。”Sherlock说着打开了透明的柜门，在一个专门存放老旧案子的地方翻找着。  
“那个柜子我已经好久都没动过了，你到底要找什么？”Greg站起来看着埋头找东西的Sherlock，他双手抱胸疑惑地说。  
“哈！找到了。”Sherlock手里捏着一个针孔摄像头，示意给Greg看。  
“这……这是哪来的？”Greg长大了嘴巴，然后又停顿了下说：“这是你哥哥的是吧？”  
“看样子的确是，我以为你知道……”Sherlock没有看着Greg，反而一直盯着摄像头，像是要从这个小小的玩意上看出什么。  
“Lestrade探长，我想我要的东西找到了，”Sherlock晃了晃手里的小黑点，然后抓起自己的风衣把摄像头塞进了自己的风衣口袋里，“谢谢你了。”  
还没等Greg反应过来Sherlock就套上了风衣准备推门离去，快要离开时他还突然转身探出个头来朝着Greg说：“噢，提醒你一下，Mycroft他现在在军情六处闲得发慌呢。”  
“再见，Lestrade！”说完Sherlock整了整自己的围巾转身就走了。  
接下来的事情才是让Greg最气愤的，在他得知自己的恋人又一次往自己办公室装摄像头的时候他简直气的恨不得马上顺着摄像头线从屏幕里跳出来把Mycroft胖揍一顿。所以探长快速地穿上风衣抓了抓自己的银发锁了办公室的门就直接拦了辆出租车去了军情六处，准备和自己不听话的恋人好好地谈谈。  
而后面发生的事情就是Greg现在和Mycroft做的事情了，自己的风衣已经被Mycroft扔到了地上，而那个罪魁祸首还在自己的身上舔舐啃咬。  
突然Greg感到脖子上一阵轻微地刺痛，这拉回了他的注意力。  
“你在分心，Greg。”Mycroft低沉的声音比往日多一丝沙哑，Greg承认自己的耳朵已经开始没有骨气地觉得这声音真是该死的性感。  
Mycroft俯视着回神过来的Greg，这个角度他能够把自己恋人过分好看的五官看得清清楚楚——特别是那双巧克力色的大眼睛此刻湿漉漉地望向自己。  
他能把持的住才是怪事。Mycroft一边想着一边又一次俯下身吻向Greg有些泛红的眼角。  
“等等……！Mycroft，你确定……要在这儿？”Greg用一只手抵着Mycroft的胸膛上想要把他推开。  
“有问题吗？”特工头子把抵在自己胸膛上的手拉开直接压向Greg的头顶，一只手死死地按住，另一只手扶着Greg的下巴，然后他低下头吻住那双微张的双唇，用舌尖轻轻顶开自己恋人柔软的舌头，在Greg的口腔里翻搅着，像是饥渴地汲取对方的津液一般。接着Mycroft终于放开被他折磨地有些红肿的薄唇然后把脑袋埋在Greg的脖颈上吮吸着他脖子上的嫩肉，他一只手扯开Greg的白衬衫最上面的那几颗纽扣，然后顺势一路向下在Greg的胸膛上留下暧昧的红痕。  
Greg第一次感觉Mycroft大的气人的办公室如此的狭窄，让周围的空气都燥热了起来，Mycroft身上独有的古龙香水把自己团团笼罩着，他还能闻见Mycroft脸颊上淡淡的须后水的气味。  
Greg仰着自己的头，身体不住地向前倾，这就像是想要得到更多一样，他的双腿开始微微分开，用自己的下身小幅度地摩擦着Mycroft的下身。  
Mycroft吸了口气，低声在Greg的耳边吐着热气说：“别急，亲爱的。”  
Greg开始庆幸自己的肤色偏黑，要不然肯定能被自己的恋人看出自己的脸颊都染上了暧昧的红晕，耳朵更是重灾区。Mycroft微微直起身子，有些粗暴地扯开自己打地一丝不苟的领结，然后解开了衬衫上的几个扣子——这可和平日的大英政府完全不一样，要是Sherlock知道了可能会用这个嘲笑自己的哥哥一个礼拜。  
Greg伸出小舌尖舔了舔自己泛着水光的红润薄唇——天啊，他眼前的这个人实在是太好看了。  
Mycroft用手把Greg两条修长的腿微微张开，然后自己再次欺身压了上去，他一只手隔着Greg薄薄的衬衫揉捏着Greg已经挺立起来的乳尖，一只手从Greg的衬衫底下伸进去抚摸着Greg已经滚烫的躯体。  
Greg快要受不了这样的挑逗，他的乳首被Mycroft玩弄地开始充血而红肿， Mycroft修长而干净的手指此刻在自己的腰肢不轻不重地抚摸着，而自己的腰还被办公桌硌地有些难受，他只好让自己全部身体尽量都躺在桌子上，然后他曲起双腿盘在Mycroft的腰部把他的恋人往自己这边带，让他们的身体更加紧密地贴合在一起。  
“你给我赶紧的啊！”Greg用低哑地声音在Mycroft的耳边催促着。  
Greg有些艰难地用双腿夹了下Mycroft的腰部，然后他咽了口唾沫，用自己的胯部向上顶了顶Mycroft腿间被西装裤包裹的性器，然后用暧昧的慢节奏上下摩擦着，Greg的双手也没闲着，他两只手撩开Mycroft规规矩矩地束进西装裤的衬衫下摆，用带有薄茧的手触碰到Mycroft的背脊，然后往下划过腰窝，在他身上四处点火，像是对Mycroft发起无声的诱惑。  
事实证明Mycroft根本经不起这样的诱惑，大英政府所谓的自制力在此刻根本不值一提，Mycroft灰绿色的眸子一沉，眼里满是欲望，他的喉咙开始不住地发紧，Mycroft觉得自己在Greg的摩擦之下已经完全硬了起来。  
“小心你的腰，亲爱的。”Mycroft一边低低地笑着，大手一边攀上Greg的腰肢，然后在他的腰部有些掐了一下，Greg反射性地抬起了自己的臀部。  
Greg碰到了Mycroft裆部已经很明显的凸起，好极了，他想着，Mycroft肯定觉得我一定是在欲求不满。  
“很想要？”Mycroft勾了勾唇角，一只手游移在Greg的臀部，另一只手慢慢地解开了Greg的皮带。  
Mycroft的手有些放肆地揉捏着Greg的臀肉，然后他扯开Greg的西装裤拉链，把西装裤扯下一截，Greg的裤子就顺势被褪到了膝盖处。  
Greg觉得自己今天硬地有些快的过分，白色的内裤包裹的阴茎已经明显地抬起头来，把薄薄的布料撑起成一个小帐篷，前端溢出了些许透明的清液微微濡湿了内裤，白色的布料变得透明，依稀可见阴茎前端的形状，显得淫靡无比。  
Mycroft隔着薄薄的一层布料抚摸揉捏着Greg的阴茎，他能感觉到那滚烫的温度，而手中的性器似乎还有继续抬头的趋势。接着他慢慢撩开的Greg内裤边缘，一点点地往下扯，直到Greg的阴茎完全弹出然后暴露在空气中。  
Greg倒吸一口凉气，空气里较低的温度让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，看着自己已经衣衫不整，而眼前的这个男人连一件衣服都没脱完整，他不甘示弱地伸出双手扯开Mycroft的皮带，然后“嘶”地一声拉开了Mycroft的西裤拉链。  
Mycroft从办公桌下靠右边的抽屉里取出了一管未开封的润滑剂和安全套，他先用嘴叼着安全套然后慢条斯理地撕开了润滑剂的包装纸，一边看着手忙脚乱扯着自己裤子衣服的恋人发出意味深长的笑。  
是能告诉我为什么大英政府在军情六处的办公室抽屉里会放着这种东西？Greg想着。  
就在Greg正纳闷的时候，他突然感到自己的后穴一阵冰凉，接着他的后穴就被一根熟悉的手指顶了进来。  
“啊……”Greg没忍住有些大声地叫了出来，接着他有意识到这里实在不算是适合做爱的地方，他又死死地咬住了下唇不让那些极度羞耻的喘息声溢出来。  
“宝贝儿，这次你可不能叫地太大声了，你这幅样子我可不想和别人欣赏。”Mycroft一边开拓Greg的后穴，一边用自己的大手套弄着Greg已经完全勃起的阴茎，他上下撸动着Greg的阴茎，然后用手指轻轻扣着已经溢出了少许清液的前端，这种前后夹击让Greg的腰肢马上就软了下来。  
“啊……嗯啊，Mycroft，别这样弄……”Mycroft看着被Greg咬地肿起来的薄唇，他附身强迫性地吻住Greg的嘴，然后趁机伸进去了第二个手指，这让Greg那些断断续续的呜咽声全都钻进了Mycroft的耳蜗里。  
简直太悦耳动听了，Mycroft根本听不厌这样诱人的呢喃。  
Mycroft一开始的动作很轻柔，渐渐地他的两根手指已经可以在Greg的后穴顺利进出，时而带出了粘腻的液体，淫靡的水声在安静室内更加的清晰，Mycroft时而还使坏似的曲起手指，搔刮着Greg的肠道内壁，然后又加快加重了抽插的动作。  
“唔……！”这样的刺激差点逼得Greg一下没忍住叫出了声来，他只好咬着自己的小臂，他的腰肢开始不由自主地往上抬起以迎合Mycroft埋在自己后穴里的手指。  
Mycroft的眼眸越来越暗，直到深不见底，深邃的眼神里写满了欲望，他明显感觉到自己包裹在内裤里的阴茎隐隐跳动着，前端已经完全濡湿了薄薄的布料，而且已经硬的发疼，他从Greg滚烫的肠壁中抽出手指，然后把内裤脱掉，包裹在内的阴茎马上就弹了出来，Greg看着Mycroft尺寸十分可观甚至有些狰狞的阴茎重重地咽了口唾沫，而刚刚被手指填满的后穴此刻没了东西让他感到莫名的空虚，而后穴接触到了温度较低的空气开始敏感地收缩着，像是准备要吸纳Mycroft的阴茎一般。  
我果然是欲求不满，Greg自暴自弃地想着。  
Mycroft在手上随意地挤了一大堆的润滑剂重新抹在Greg湿热的后穴处，然后带上了安全套，又在自己完全勃起的阴茎上抹上了润滑剂。  
Mycroft一手捞起Greg的一条腿让他夹住自己的腰，一手扣着他的后脑勺吻住Greg的唇，然后附身把自己已经硬的发疼的阴茎插入Greg的后穴里。当他感受到Greg的穴肉马上迫不及待的包裹着自己阴茎的时候，接着用力一顶直接整根没入，这样的体位让Mycroft直接顶到了Greg的前列腺，Greg死死地搂住Mycroft，他把脑袋靠在Mycroft的肩头上大口大口地喘息，后穴开始了比刚才更加强烈的收缩着。  
还没等Greg适应过来，Mycroft就开始了快速的进出，因为Mycroft死死地夹住自己的腰部的关系，两人比平日的性爱更加紧密地贴合在一起，Mycroft每一次的进入都能进入到Greg前所未有的深处，而每一次的插入Mycroft的前端都准确又重重地顶到Greg的前列腺。Mycroft好像化身野兽般要死死地把Greg钉在自己办公桌上，他甚至没有考虑到自己恋人的腰部正受到猛烈的撞击。  
“Mycroft……快点……” Greg觉得Mycroft快要把自己操晕过去，他却尽可能地扭动腰肢来迎合Mycroft的顶弄，他甚至能够描摹出Mycroft在自己体内的性器的形状和大小。Greg仰着自己的脖子，脖子上泛着粉红的皮肤和性感的喉结让Mycroft看了忍不住咽了咽口水，Mycroft得在Greg后穴里的阴茎又硬了几分，他开始发狠地顶弄Greg的前列腺。两人交合出混合着各种体液和润滑剂，每次肉体的碰撞都拉出了细长的白丝和发出了清晰的水声。Mycroft每次抽出好像都能感受到扯出了Greg鲜红的穴肉，那儿紧紧地咬住不让他脱离自己的身体。  
Greg的后穴开始一阵的收缩，他的阴茎开始微微跳动，他知道自己要被Mycroft操射了，更糟糕的是在军情六处Mycroft的办公室里， 突然Mycroft一个有力的撞击，把自己带入了灭顶的高潮，有些浓稠的精液释放在了Mycroft的小腹上，甚至有几滴溅到了Mycroft皱巴巴的衬衫上。  
Mycroft俯下身一遍一遍地吻着情事过后有些疲惫的Greg，Greg紧紧地搂着自己的恋人大口大口地喘着气，仍在刚才高潮的余韵中， Mycroft用与刚才的粗暴不同的轻柔吻着Greg泛红的眼角，最后吻住Greg红润的双唇，一遍遍地描摹着Greg好看的唇形。  
“看来一会不能让司机送我们回家了。”Mycroft在Greg的耳边得意地笑了笑。  
Greg觉得自己已经完全忘记了来军情六处到底是为了什么。  
\-----------------------------END-------------------------------


End file.
